The Mysteries of Love
by Fox-Babe
Summary: This is kinda my version on how Vegeta and Bulma got toghether. There are so many story versions on how they got together anyways I just thought, what the hell I'll write one too, so here it is!
1. Default Chapter

**The Mysteries of Love------Chapter 1**

"FINE LEAVE, LIKE I CARE ANYWAYS!," I screeched at Vegeta as he stormed to his room and slammed the door.

He started an argument with me again...the usual. Then I heard "BLAH BLAH BLAH, I don't see why I'm even staying here in your poor lowly earthling palace in the first place!" the idiot screamed from inside his room or something like that. GRRRR..... he pisses me off sometimes! Oh well....I don't care, okay maybe I care...a little I guess.

Besides if I didn't care I wouldn't have invited him to stay in my house or what he refers to "palace" in the first place. After all, he should be thanking me for letting him stay here! Heh... me just trying to be kind to the guy....and this is the thanks I get!!!!! I shook my head trying to forget about it and calm down. I rested my elbows upon my knees and put my head between my hands.

I could feel tears coming on, but they suddenly ceased when the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?" I wondered. I jumped off the couch and went to the door. It was probably someone for daddy, like usual sigh. I opened the door, it was Yamcha! I practically jumped into his arms as he blushed furiously. I couldn't help myself, he just arrived unexpectedly and him coming over was just what I needed to keep my mind off of that Vegeta! I invited Yamcha inside.

We then sat on the couch, we talked a bit and watched T.V. for a good fifty-four minutes at least until I heard a large crash or something. Yamcha heard it too because he practically jumped two feet in the air off the couch."What the...that sounded like it came from Vegeta's room,"I said. Saying Vegeta's name got me pissed all over again. Also upon hearing Vegeta's name Yamcha gulped and got wide-eyed all of a sudden. "Well I guess this is a bad time, anyways I gotta go..." Yamcha said as he hurried towards the door. " YAMCHA! WAIT...I...," ....it was to late he had done left on his motorcycle.

I felt like bawling, I felt like cursing, I felt like screaming, I felt like......." VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," I screamed loudly as I rushed up the stairs to his room and ferociously beat on his door. No answer. "YOU OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!," I demanded outraged. No answer. No door opening.

Now, I respect peoples privacy, but I was so mad I opened his door anyway. I couldn't believe it wasn't locked. I looked around the room. In the middle of the floor was the T.V. that was in Vegeta's room...with a big hole in it. What the....where's Vegeta? I wondered. I found him sitting in a corner...blood was all over the floor around him . "OH MY GOD!," I said aloud not meaning to. Vegeta didn't even look up. It was like magic though...I mean I was mad as heck one minute then I was concerned about him.

I rushed to Vegeta. "WHAT HAPPENED?WHY IS THERE BLOOD EVERYWHERE?!," I asked forgeting about the crash

Then I saw where the blood was coming from. Vegeta's hand was cut, a deep laceration at that.

He was silent for a good moment.

"It's nothing....I just punched the T.V. out of anger....but I'm sure you can afford another one," he said flatly.

I knew what he was talking about when he said "out of anger", It was me screaming at him this morning. Suddenly I felt guilty about the whole thing.

"Yeah it's something alright. And yes the T.V. can be replaced besides I don't really care about the T.V. right now all I care about is you! (Did I just see Vegeta blush?!) Now let me put a bandage on that hand of yours!," I said throwing a capsule down as a first-aid kit appeared.

"Heh...thanks for your concern, but no thanks!," he cried as sprang up and flew out the open window.

"VEGETA....WAIT....YOUR....HUR..," I called, but it was to late he was gone just like Yamcha. But I was more worried about him leaving than Yamcha, after all Vegeta was hurt.

"Why do I even try...." I sighed as I sat down on Vegeta's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mysteries of Love---------Chapter 2**

I don't know what time exactly the asshole (Vegeta) came back, all I know is it was night and it was late.

I had waited earlier for him to come back for the longest, I couldn't get my mind off of him and I was praying like hell that he was okay.

So after awhile I kinda gave up waiting for him, sitting in the same spot on his bed for hours waiting for him to return. But he never came back while I was awake, I was already tired to begin with and as it got later I got more tired and I fell asleep on Vegeta's bed.

I remember waking up, it was still night, and I remember seeing Vegeta flying through the window coming back into his room.

At first my heart raced thinking: "Oh my God.....what the hell will he think about me being being on HIS bed asleep...."

He must of noticed me on the bed because he started walking towards it. (I'm sure he would of seen me sooner or later anyways rolls eyes)

My heart raced even faster, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. He squatted down til' he was face-to-face with me (I could tell) then he took his gloved hand and pushed my blue hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

Then I heard him say quietly.... " You are so beautiful, Bulma....I'm sorry for being such an asshole and flying off when you was trying to help me and chasing Yamcha away earlier, but you deserve better so much better...and I wish I could tell you that when your awake.but I can't bring myself to....you know that..."

I couldn't believe what he said!!!!! If it wasn't dark in the he could tell I wasn't asleep because I was blushing as red as a ripe tomatoe.

Then he pulled his covers up on me and kissed me on the cheek!!! ( I was more red than before...)

Then with that, he sat down at the desk beside his bed, layed his head down and went to sleep.

When he was good and asleep I got up and went over to him to look at his wound. It looked bad, dried blood covered it and it looked like he didn't even atempt to cease the blood flow while the wound was fresh.

I went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth and brought out the first aid kit.

While he slept I nursed his wound and put a clean bandage on it. I wonder what would go through his mind when he woke up and saw it.

Then, I walked back over to his bed, got in and pulled the covers tightly up around me. I smiled in the darkness in the direction of the sleeping Vegeta.

I finally drifted off to sleep after thinking what tomorrow would hold for Vegeta and

I.....maybe Vegeta wasn't such a bad man....maybe.


End file.
